Healing the Doctor
by LoZDCMVGfan
Summary: Who heals the healer? Rose comforts the Doctor. 10th Doctor/ Rose Tyler


**Healing the Doctor**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Doctor Who, just this story. I would appreciate any reviews. Thanks for reading the story. Ten/ Rose

The Doctor and Rose had just returned from another awesome and dangerous adventure. Both were filthy and tired when they entered the TARDIS. However this return was slightly different because the Doctor was tired emotionally. It had been pretty tough for the last Time Lord, and Rose was aware of this as he had to choose the lives of the many over the lives of the few, but it was the few that they had got to know that made that decision much more painful. It was the terrible cost of saving a planet, a race, a way of life and that burden had become heavier. This time it was a brave child's sacrifice, why did the Doctor's burden never get lighter? Who took care of the Doctor? He needed to be clean; he felt the guilt and his failure to save those who had died, saw their blood on his hands, and he was trying so hard to forget that Rose, his companion, had nearly died too. After getting off that planet and setting the TARDIS on autopilot, he stopped, and looked lost, not the familiar, larger than life, assertive, proactive man but a little boy wanting comfort.

Rose had been constantly watching the Doctor closely ever since she had rejoined him and was alarmed; she had mentally asked the TARDIS if she would prepare a couple of things to save Rose some time while Rose concentrated on the wounded alien. The TARDIS agreed; her beloved Doctor had taken one too many emotional beatings. He was the one who needed healing this time and Rose was the one to do it. Then the compassionate companion spoke to the Doctor. "Doctor, come with me." Rose held out her hand, her brown eyes softening as she took in the Doctor's weary expression. She ignored her own close brush with death, as the Doctor's pain was far more important. She knew what she meant to the Doctor; she had helped him to see past the fire and destruction and rediscover his sense of fun and exploration.

Like a child he took her hand and blindly followed her to her room, following her wherever she would lead him. She then hugged him wordlessly. She felt his arms tighten around her as his emotions were released, tears running down his cheeks. But for once the normally chatty and grinning Doctor was silent. "Never underestimate the power of a hug," Rose said, breaking the silence. In her arms, away from her face, the Doctor managed a little very brief smile. It wasn't enough, just a drop in the ocean. They slowly parted after an undefined time, the Doctor's arms and eyes falling away from hers, looking down. However his watery eyes spoke volumes and Rose could see the suffering, the pain within and the concern he had for her.

She began to undress him, "You always give me strength when I need it, now let me be yours. Let me take care of you for once" was her explanation when the Doctor made a sound of protest. Rose carefully laid the Doctor's clothes on her rug, emptying the pockets of his coat and jacket, ready for the TARDIS to clean them. Rose quickly stripped and taking the Doctor's hand again, led him into the bathroom where the shower was already on, courtesy of the TARDIS.

Allowing the warm water to pool down their bodies for a moment Rose then reached for her shampoo and began to wash the Doctor's hair. As she spread the shampoo into his thick silky hair, Rose gave him a head massage. She could feel some of the tension and stress leaving him as he stayed perfectly still, leaning his head back towards her.

Reassured that he wasn't rejecting her offer of comfort, Rose rinsed his brown hair and then started to wash his wiry body using her hands and a sponge, completely forgetting her own nakedness in her need to restore the Doctor. His needs came first. Rose briefly admired the Doctor's firm torso under her soapy hands, she supposed all of the running they did kept in him in good shape, but her focus soon shifted to the Doctor's mind as he kept his unusual silence and passive state. The Doctor had closed his eyes and was breathing deeply at this touching and intimate caress, Rose massaging the tension from his neck and shoulders. Rose's eyes were completely focused on her task, cleaning every inch of skin of the dirt and the blood.

Once she had finished rinsing him off she reached out her hand to turn the shower off when his hand clamped over her wrist. She turned and looked up at him. His intense eyes held hers as he said, "Please". She understood; he wanted to do the same for her, to make sure she was uninjured and safe for his own reassurance. To make sure that she was really there and not just a dream.

"I'm here Doctor, we're safe, I'm safe, I'm with you." She said quietly and firmly, not looking away. Tears formed in the Doctor's eyes, touched by her complete trust in him. Suddenly feeling shy and very aware of her naked body, she turned around. It was uncharted territory for both of them, even with the flirting and chemistry they shared, their relationship was one of deep friendship but easily with the potential to be more. The Doctor released her hand and then began to give Rose what she had just given him. Rose closed her eyes and tilted her head back as the Doctor washed her shoulder length hair. She had always loved people playing with her hair. She then shivered in pleasure as his firm yet gentle hands followed the curves of her spine. She shyly turned round when directed to and avoided looking into his eyes. She had been too focused on him to remember their nakedness but now she was very aware of him slowly touching her, caressing her. It was now her turn to breathe slower as the Doctor showed his unspoken love for her in his every touch; slowly and delicately tracing her slender collar bone, her neck, her jaw and the swell of her heaving breasts.

The Doctor was becoming increasingly aware of Rose as a female; not that he hadn't noticed before, it was just easier to ignore that side of his companions because of the heartache of them growing older faster than he was. But somehow Rose Tyler had gotten under his skin and into his hearts. It wasn't just because Rose Tyler was a beautiful young woman, but her heart was full of compassion for those who needed it. Yet she was no doormat; in her eyes burned a fire to explore, to learn. The young woman's beautiful skin was like silk and her hair so soft. Rose had a heart of gold, caring about others more than herself; she had tempered him when he was full of fire and hate (mainly his ninth regeneration but it still flared up when his need for justice or to save Rose came into being). Yes, he still had the fire and the hate but it wasn't controlling him. He now had a reason to live; to show Rose the wonders of the universe both in time and space.

Neither was aware of time passing whilst they were in the shower, but when they finally emerged, Rose took charge again and dried the Doctor's body off with a big towel. She quickly dried hers off too with another towel and roughly towel dried her hair.

The TARDIS had not disappointed Rose; she had cleaned and put away the clothes and got the room ready for sleep. The Doctor's eyes widened and he turned to Rose questioningly. "You are always there for me, and I wanted to be there for you when you needed me. " She was uncertain now.

The Doctor was touched by this and drew her into a big hug. "Thank you Rose Tyler and TARDIS- the two best women in my life." being in the Doctor's arms like this was heaven for Rose, who breathed in his unique scent and relaxed. She had been unsure of the Doctor's reaction.

"Actually I feel really tired, and so relaxed. Thanks Rose." He paused and then asked quietly "Can you stay with me?"

"Of course. Just let me tidy up and you can get under the covers." Rose did her normal nighttime routine and headed back to her bedroom where she saw the Doctor, apparently asleep. She got under the covers and was surprised when his arms grabbed her and pulled her flush with his body. His hands curled around her and settled on her bare stomach and across her shoulder. Her head fitted perfectly under his and she could feel him smiling. He inhaled deeply, her scent and proximity relaxing him enough to go to sleep. With a smile on her face Rose too fell asleep quickly.

Sometime during the night they shifted so the Doctor was lying on his back, his arms still around Rose who had turned and was using the Doctor's bare chest as a pillow. She was curled into him with his arm around her, still holding her close. And this was the position the two of them found themselves in when they awoke. Their eyes met. "Hello" Said the Doctor quietly, smiling tenderly down at her.

"Good Morning." Replied Rose, also smiling. Her Doctor was back!

"This is a nice way to wake up. Thank you for yesterday Rose, I needed it, I needed you and still do." The Doctor became serious. Then his arms drew her closer and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, conveying more than he could say. After a moment of togetherness, they separated and got up to face a new day of adventures.


End file.
